


Team Chat

by MidnightTsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group chat, M/M, im really bad at tagging, just the volleyball team casually chatting, will add relationships as I go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTsuki/pseuds/MidnightTsuki
Summary: What will happen when Tanaka and Nishinoya add everyone in the team into on giant group chat?? Prepare for memes, teasing, and just general love and support.Basically a group chat fic that no one asked for :)





	1. We Now Have A Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first fan fiction on the Archive, hope you enjoy!! I got the idea for this book and wrote the first chapter while I was sick in between studying for exams. Everyone's chat names are pretty obvious, but see notes at end to know who is who :)

_Sunday, 6:23pm_   
**Ryuuuuuuuuu** _added_ **Noyaaaaaaaa** _to the chat!_   
_Noyaaaaaaaa is online!_

 

Noyaaaaaaaa: dude why u making a new chat  
Noyaaaaaaaa: we literally have a private chat already wyd

Ryuuuuuuuuu: bro we need to add the entire team  
Ryuuuuuuuuu: we still have the old chat from last year back when we were first years  
Ryuuuuuuuuu: and all the old third years are on that chat still #awkward

Noyaaaaaaaa: omfg yes plz

Ryuuuuuuuuu: i'll add everyone now hol up

 

_6:27pm_   
**Ryuuuuuuuuu** _added_ **Daichi, Sugar, Azumane Asahi, En-no-shit-a, Ki-no-shit-a, Narita, Kags, Sunshine, Tsukishima** _and_ **Tadashi** _to the chat!_   
_Daichi, Kags, Sugar and Tsukishima are all online!_

 

Ryuuuuuuuuu: welcome boys

Noyaaaaaaaa: yes welcome hope ur all comfortable

Kags: Is this a team chat?

Noyaaaaaaaa: yep!

Daichi: I suppose it is a little easier than texting you all individually when there's something regarding volleyball.

Tsukishima: I STG Tanaka-san if this is another spam chat I will block you for good.

Kags: there was another chat?

Ryuuuuuuuuu: agessss ago, but it wasn't regarding volleyball it was something else lololol

Noyaaaaaaaa: lololol

Ryuuuuuuuuu: lololol

Kags: oh. I see.

Sugar: How's everyone's Sunday going?

Tsukishima: It has been alright.

Kags: it's good.

_6:42pm_   
_En-no-shit-a is now online!_

En-no-shit-a: Oh no.

Ryuuuuuuuuu: ENNOSHITAAAAA

Noyaaaaaaaa: CHIKARAAAAA

En-no-shit-a: I'm leaving.

**En-no-shit-a** _has left the chat_

 

_6:44pm_   
**Daichi** _added_ **En-no-shit-a** _to the chat!_   
_En-no-shit-a is now online!_

 

Daichi: Don't leave me with all the problem children.

Sugar: rude

Ryuuuuuuuuu: rude

Noyaaaaaaaa: rude

Daichi: As a part of being in the Karasuno Volleyball Club, you must be a part of our group chat too.

Tsukishima: Isn't that a violation of personal interests?

Daichi: Now now, don't think of it like that.

En-no-shit-a: Fine. I'll stay.

Kags: when do you think the others will be online??

_7:04pm_   
_Tadashi is now online!_

Sugar:holyshitdidKageyamajustsummonYamaguchi

Tadashi: Oh cool, we have a chat now!!  
Tadashi: Brb I'll grab Hinata.

_7:07pm_   
_Sunshine is now online!_

Ryuuuuuuuuu: omg Hinatas name is sunshine

Noyaaaaaaaa: that's so like shouyou tho lol

Sunshine: hi guys!!

Tsukishima: Of course the simple minded one has a stupid name like that.

Sugar: Tsukishima leave the boy alone.

Sunshine: saltyshima ur so mean.

_7:09pm_   
**Sunshine** _has changed their name to_ **Hinut**

Kags: hinut?

Tadashi: hinut.

Hinut: IT WAS A TYPO  
Hinut: I DIDNT MEAN TO  
Hinut: I CANT CHANGE IT  
Hinut: IT SAYS I CAN ONLY CHANGE MY NAME ONCE EVERY 24 HOURS

Ryuuuuuuuuu: lmaoooooooooo

Noyaaaaaaaa: classic shouyou

Tsukishima: *sighs*

En-no-shit-a: Don't worry Hinata, it isn't that bad.

Sugar: yeah, it's cute lol

Daichi: Yeah don't worry.

Hinut: you guys really think so?

Sugar: ofc

Tadashi: Kinda suits him lol.

_7:19pm_   
_Ki-no-shit-a and Narita are now online!_

Noyaaaaaaaa: omg Ennoshita and Kinoshita have matching nicknames is this a sign??

Ryuuuuuuuuu: Kinoshita and Narita went online at the exact same time is this a sign??

Noyaaaaaaaa: wHAT ARE YOU BOYS NOT TELLING US!?

En-no-shit-a: Maybe it's a sign that mine and Kinoshita's names are only two letters different??  
En-no-shit-a: Maybe it's a sign that they both just arrived at my house because we're all gonna study together and I told them to come on the chat??

Noyaaaaaaaa: Kinoshita and Narita arrived at Ennoshita's house at the exact same time is this a sign??

En-no-shit-a: I'm leaving again.

Daichi: Don't you dare.

Tsukishima: Please don't you're one of the only normal people in this chat.

Sugar: rude

Ryuuuuuuuuu: rude

Hinut: rude

Tadashi: rude

Noyaaaaaaaa: rude

Kags: rude

Daichi: rude

Tsukishima: No Daichi-san you can stay.  
Tsukishima: And Tadashi.  
Tsukishima: And maybe Sugawara-san even though I have a feeling he's just as immature as the others.

Sugar: rude

Hinut: rude

Noyaaaaaaaa: rude

Kags: rude

Ki-no-shit-a: rude

Ryuuuuuuuuu: rude

Narita: rude

Tsukishima: I don't have a problem with Narita-san and Kinoshita-san either.

Ki-no-shit-a: Thank you Tsukishima.

Narita: I feel blessed.

Noyaaaaaaaa: is nobody gonna point out the fact that Tsukishima just called Yamaguchi by his first name??

Ryuuuuuuuuu: is this a sign?

Tsukishima: Ennoshita-san actually I now understand what you mean, let's leave.

Hinut: but a lot of us call each other by our first names?

(Author Note: Just a reminder that in Japan they usually go by their last name, as does everyone on the team at Karasuno except Daichi and Asahi (those are their first names))

Kags: we call Daichi-senpai and Asahi-senpai by their first names

Daichi: You don't have to worry about "senpai" in the chat Kageyama, this is pretty informal as it is.

Ki-no-shit-a: Nishinoya, you call Tanaka by his first name, is this a sign?

Narita: Hmmmmmmmmm?

Noyaaaaaaaa: I also call Shouyou, Daichi, Chikara, and Asahi by their first names, your point being??

Sugar: oooh shits going down  
Sugar: imma grab some popcorn

Daichi: Suga no.

Sugar: Suga yes

Tadashi: Tsukki and I have been friends for a long time?? Isn't it normal for him to call me by my first name??

Tsukishima: I really think they don't know what normal is judging by this chat.

Sugar: rude

Hinut: rude

Ryuuuuuuuuu: rude

Kags: rude

Noyaaaaaaaa: rude

Daichi: Ahem.  
Daichi: Let's change the subject, shall we?

Ki-no-shit-a: It's quite cool that we're all online at the same time.

Kags: yeah

Tadashi: yeah

Hinut: yeah

Tsukishima: Tsk.

Ryuuuuuuuuu: tbh I didn't think everyone would be online

Noyaaaaaaaa: ummmmmmm Asahi isn't online

En-no-shit-a: Oh yeah.

Narita: Whoops.

Sugar: Poor Asahi.

Daichi: Come to think of it, he wasn't online much on the other team chat we had from last year, was he?

Noyaaaaaaaa: he doesn't tend to use his phone much unless I call him

Tsukishima: Nishinoya-san has Asahi-san's number is this a sign?

Ki-no-shit-a: OOOH BURN

Noyaaaaaaaa: I hate u

Sugar: Tsukishima I am so proud of u right now.

En-no-shit-a: Nice one, Tsukishima.

Tadashi: Good one Tsukki.

Hinut: i have Asahi-san's number too?  
Hinut: is it special if u have it?

Ryuuuuuuuuu: sweet, sweet innocent Hinata.

Kags: I can understand why Nishinoya-san would have his number, but why Hinata?

Hinut: for if I ever want help practising my spikes!!!

Sugar: Hinata is too pure for this world.

Daichi: Suga you're making me cringe.

Ryuuuuuuuuu: sweet, sweet Hinata. we love you so much  
Ryuuuuuuuuu: platonically  
Ryuuuuuuuuu: except maybe Kageyama loves u non platonically if u know what I mean ;)

Kags: what

Hinut: what

Sugar: shhhhhh leave them alone.

Noyaaaaaaaa: I called Asahi he said he'll be online soon

Hinut: yay

Tadashi: yay

Narita: yay

En-no-shit-a: yay

Kags: yay

Sugar: yay

Ryuuuuuuuuu: yay

Daichi: yay

Ki-no-shit-a: yay

Tsukishima: ..........

Hinut: c'mon Tsukishima u have to say it too

Tadashi: yeah tsukki

Tsukishima: ............yay....

Hinut: yay!!!

_8:02pm_   
_Azumane Asahi is now online!_

Azumane Asahi: hey guys

Sugar: bless ur soul asahi

Azumane Asahi: ????  
Azumane Asahi: did I do something????

Sugar: no just you being here is a blessing to me :*

Ryuuuuuuuuu: omg Suga stop ur gonna make Daichi and Noya jealous

Sugar: does Noya want kisses too?  
Sugar: :* :*

Hinut: hi asahi-senpai!

Azumane Asahi: hey Hinata

Tsukishima: Welcome to the madness.

Azumane Asahi: madness????

En-no-shit-a: Asahi I'd mute your notifications if I were you.

Azumane Asahi: how come????

Ki-no-shit-a: This chat is just a whole lot of spam.

Azumane Asahi: oh, I don't mind that.  
Azumane Asahi: Nishinoya spams me all the time

Tsukishima: Nishinoya-san spams Asahi-san is this a sign?

En-no-shit-a: Tsukishima you're killing me XD

Tadashi: nice one tsukki

Ryuuuuuuuuu: oooooh burn

Azumane Asahi: a sign of what????

Daichi: Nothing you need to worry about young one.

Sugar: Asahi is too pure for this world

Azumane: you're calling me "young one" yet I'm literally only one day younger than you

Daichi: Your point being?

Noyaaaaaaaa: Tsukishima you menace stop this

Tsukishima: :)

Tadashi: :)

Tsukishima: no

Tadashi: sorry tsukki

Ryuuuuuuuuu: shouldn't be like B) seeing as Tsukishima has glasses??

Hinut: YES! TSUKISHIMA HAS HIS OWN EMOJI!

Kags: lol

Tsukishima: ._.

En-no-shit-a: I'd love to stay and chat, but me and the boys should really get studying.

Sugar: okay, have fun

Hinut: byeeeeeeee

Tadashi: hope it goes well

Kags: see you guys later

Daichi: I'm glad you guys are responsible

Ki-no-shit-a: Thanks everyone.

Narita: Maybe the other two second years should study too  
Narita: they need it ;)

_8:32pm_   
_En-no-shit-a, Ki-no-shit-a and Narita are now offline!_

Noyaaaaaaaa: did Narita just insult us

Ryuuuuuuuuu: how dare they

Tsukishima: A little studying wouldn't hurt you two.  
Tsukishima: Might actually benefit you a lot.

Hinut: saltyshima is throwing some salt

Kags: lol

Tadashi: lol

Ryuuuuuuuuu: I will come to ur house and attack u Tsukishima

Noyaaaaaaaa: same

Azumane Asahi: please don't hurt anyone

Daichi: No violent treats.  
Daichi: *threats

Sugar: you'll give poor Asahi a heart attack

Hinut: violent treats

Kags: violent treats

Daichi: Stop.

Tadashi: its getting late, I might log off

Tsukishima: Same.

Daichi: Bye boys.

Ryuuuuuuuuu: laters

Sugar: See you both tomorrow.

Hinut: bye guys

Noyaaaaaaaa: ttyl

Kags: bye

Asahi Azumane: have a good night

Sugar: Sleep well :*

_8:41pm_   
_Tsukishima and Tadashi are now offline!_

Ryuuuuuuuuu: the chat is thriving

Daichi: Do you even know what that means?

Noyaaaaaaaa: lol

Sugar: leave poor tanaka alone

Ryuuuuuuuuu: thanks suga

Sugar: :*

Hinut: are that the kiss emoji suga

Sugar: yes  
Sugar: you want one?

Hinut: okay

Sugar: :*

Hinut: lol

Kags: no offence that's kinda weird

Sugar: Kageyama can have one too :*  
Sugar: and Noya :*

Daichi: Aren't you forgetting someone?

Sugar: nope :)

Daichi: You're cruel.

Sugar: You know you love it ;)

Ryuuuuuuuuu: stoooooop there are children present  
Ryuuuuuuuuu: Asahi and Hinata are too young to hear this stuff

Azumane Asahi: I'm older than you????

Kags: I'm younger than Hinata??

Ryuuuuuuuuu: shhhhhhhhh

Noyaaaaaaaa: lemon

Hinut: lemon?

Sugar: lemon?

Noyaaaaaaaa: *lmao  
Noyaaaaaaaa: imma go for a walk goodnight guys

_8:53pm_   
_Noyaaaaaaaa is now offline!_

Hinut: it's like 9pm

Kags: is it safe to be walking this late??

Daichi: Nishinoya can handle himself.

Hinut: but he's so small

Ryuuuuuuuuu: you're one to talk Hinata lol

Sugar: stop u guys are gonna scare Asahi lol

Azumane Asahi: it is quite late.....  
Azumane Asahi: I'm kinda worried.....

Sugar: no Asahi dear don't worry  
Sugar: he's a tough boy  
Sugar: he'll be okay :*

Azumane Asahi: I might go look for him.....  
Azumane Asahi: goodnight guys

_9:06pm_   
_Azumane Asahi is now offline!_

Daichi: Asahi wait.  
Daichi: Damn I missed him.

Ryuuuuuuuuu: noya just showed up at my house lol  
Ryuuuuuuuuu: I'll tell noya to call Asahi to let Asahi know noya is safe

_9:09pm_   
_Ryuuuuuuuuu is now offline!_

Hinut: I'm getting sleepy

Kags: same

Daichi: We should all log off and get some sleep.

Sugar: yeah

Hinut: night everyone

Kags: night guys

Sugar: goodnight

Daichi: sleep well

_9:13pm_   
_Hinut and Kags are now offline!_

Daichi: I suppose we should log off too.

Sugar: yeah  
Sugar: goodnight daichi :*

_9:17pm_   
_Sugar is now offline!_

Daichi: Yes! He finally sent me a kiss!

_9:18pm_   
_Daichi is now offline!_

_chat ended: 9:18pm_


	2. Smell My Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the kids who really should be paying attention in class decide it’s a good idea to go on the chat instead of paying attention, Noya and Tanaka have identical usernames, and everything goes downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGISE FOR HOW LATE THIS IS!!  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!

_Monday, 11:54am_   
_Ryuuuuuuuuu is online!_

 

Ryuuuuuuuuu: goodmorning ladies

_11:55am_   
_Hinut, Noyaaaaaaaa, Sugar and Kags are now online!_

Hinut: hey guys!!

Noyaaaaaaaa: sup shoyou

Hinut: I have English it's so boooooring

Kags: you think that's bad? I have traditional literature

Sugar: shouldn't you all be doing your class work?

Hinut: im gonna do mine at home

Sugar: you'll just keep procrastinating

Hinut: I'll do it at lunch then

Ryuuuuuuuuu: but we have practise

Hinut: I'll do it after practise

Kags: we still have class after lunch, dumbass

Hinut: shut up bakageyama

Kags: make me

Sugar: guys plz stop fighting

Noyaaaaaaaa: I'm so bored

Sugar: maybe u should do ur work then?  
Sugar: this is class time? generally used for doing ones work?

Noyaaaaaaaa: but that's boring

Hinut: im hungry

Noyaaaaaaaa: hi hungry im nishinoya

Kags: im thirsty

Ryuuuuuuuuu: thirsty for what ;)

Sugar: omfg tanaka no  
Sugar: he's too innocent

Kags: im thirsty for milk

Ryuuuuuuuuu: OMG HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Noyaaaaaaaa: LMAO THATS GREAT

Hinut: I don't get it

Kags: whats so funny about molk?  
Kags: kilk*  
Kags: milk*

Sugar: nothing kageyama, nothing  
Sugar: tanaka, noya, leave their innocent minds alone

Ryuuuuuuuuu: right. Sorry ur so thirsty Kageyama.

Noyaaaaaaaa: we hope u find some milk

Sugar: I will make u both run extra laps at lunch if u keep this up

Hinut: gosh actually?

Ryuuuuuuuuu: ur too sweet to do that

Sugar: I'm vice captain!!!!

Noyaaaaaaaa: but ur too sweet

Sugar: but I'm vice captain!!!!!!!!

Ryuuuuuuuuu: u wouldn't make us

Sugar: But!  
Sugar: I'm!  
Sugar: Vice!  
Sugar: Captain!?

Hinut: don't worry sugawara I think ur a good vice captain

Sugar: thank u my darling boy

Kags: Sugawara is a really admirable player, I think you should all respect him more

Sugar: OMFG KAGEYAMA PLZ  
Sugar: STOP  
Sugar: UR TOO SWEET

Kags: sorry

Ryuuuuuuuuu: but let's be real, Suga won't make us run

Noyaaaaaaaa: he's too nice to make us do that

Sugar: BUT  
Sugar: IM  
Sugar: VICE

_12:07pm_   
_Daichi is now online!_

Sugar: FUCKING  
Sugar: CAPTAIN  
Sugar: oh hey daichi

Hinut: omg Sugawara swore

Daichi: I open the chat and all I see is "fucking captain"

Ryuuuuuuuuu: that's what he'll be doing tonight ;)

Noyaaaaaaaa: ryuuuuuuuu lolololol

Daichi: You are both running laps now.

Sugar: thank u daichi

Kags: ....

Hinut: hi Daichi!!

Daichi: Why does it seem that only the trouble makers are on the chat right now?  
Daichi: It seems all those who should be paying attention in class are just joking around....

Sugar: rude  
Ryuuuuuuuuu: rude  
Noyaaaaaaaa: rude

Daichi: I knew you'd all be in the chat.

Hinut: how??

Daichi: I can see Suga looking into is lap, smiling.  
Daichi: Either he has his phone under there or he's really happy with what he sees.

Ryuuuuuuuuu: omfg

Noyaaaaaaaa: Daichi no lol

Sugar: Daichi there are children in the chat shhhhh

Hinut: I'm only a couple months younger than tanaka

Ryuuuuuuuuu: im shooketh

Kags: shooketh?

Sugar: shook

Noyaaaaaaaa: that sad moment when ur bro is closer to shouyous age than ur own

Hinut: it's sad?

Noyaaaaaaaa: no no no I didn't mean it like that u precious child

Sugar: shut up he's my child

Kags: what's going on....

Noyaaaaaaaa: fight me

Ryuuuuuuuuu: is this a custody battle?

Hinut: why r u guys fight over memeeeeee  
Hinut: meeeee**

Sugar: bc ur adorable

Daichi: What's happening?

Ryuuuuuuuuu: papa Daichi is getting jealous  
Ryuuuuuuuuu: better watch out hinata

Hinut: I didn't ask for this!??!!!

Sugar: shhhh you did nothing wrong hinut

Noyaaaaaaaa: hinut

Kags: hinut

Ryuuuuuuuuu: hinut

Daichi: Stop.  
Daichi: All of you need to focus on your class work.

Sugar: papa Daichi is scolding us

Noyaaaaaaaa: papa plz have mercy

Daichi: This is why you guys are getting in trouble about your grades.

Sugar: might I remind you that I'm class 4??  
Sugar: I'm in the same class as you??  
Sugar: I'm pretty sure I scored higher than you in the last test??

Daichi: Everyone except Suga is getting bad grades.

Sugar: thank u

Hinut: I'm doing okay in meth!!  
Hinut: math**

Ryuuuuuuuuu: same I'm doing good at meth too Hinata

Daichi: You mean math.

Ryuuuuuuuuu: nope I'm pretty sure I mean meth

Daichi: -_-

Noyaaaaaaaa: rip daichi

Kags: haha

Daichi: I think all of you should get back to work.  
Daichi: Especially you Suga, we're having an important lecture abou

_12:19pm_   
_Daichi is now offline!_

Hinut: did he get cut off?

Sugar: nO OMFG THE TEACHER CAUGHT HIM ON HOS PHONE  
Sugar: SO SHE TOOK IT OFF HIM ANSD NOW DAICHI LOOKS SO PISSOED LMAOOOOOOOOOO

Noyaaaaaaaa: rip Daichi 

Hinut: hope he's okay

Sugar: HES GIVING ME SUCH A DEATH STARE OMG

Ryuuuuuuuuu: I think he's gonna be madder at us now

Sugar: I'll handle him :*

Noyaaaaaaaa: ew  
Noyaaaaaaaa: gross

Sugar: rude  
Sugar: ....  
Sugar: isn't this the part when you guys say rude too??

Noyaaaaaaaa: nope

Kags: sorry, I've been trying to listen in class a bit

Sugar: nonono don't b sorry  
Sugar: good boy for being a good student :*

Hinut: I'm listening too!  
Hinut: stop getting all the praise Kageyama

Sugar: awwwww I'm proud of u too Hinata :*

Ryuuuuuuuuu: a proud crow father

Sugar: ??

Ryuuuuuuuuu: well we're karasuno, so we're crows, and your acting like the parent lmao

Noyaaaaaaaa: but if they're parents wouldn't Daichi be the father and Suga be the mother?

Ryuuuuuuuuu: true true

Hinut: I think Suga would make a good parent!

Sugar: aww w bless ur soul Hinata

Noyaaaaaaaa: although we could have two dads  
Noyaaaaaaaa: we don't want to force gender roles  
Noyaaaaaaaa: I'm quite happy with having two dads

Sugar: nonono I wanna be squad mum  
Sugar: I am the crown mother  
Sugar: u r all my crow children

_12:31pm_   
**Noyaaaaaaaa** _has changed their name to_ **Crow Son**

_12:31pm_   
**Ryuuuuuuuuu** _has changed their name to_ **Crow Son**

Crow Son: nOYA!

Crow Son: WE HAVE THE SAME NAME RYUU

Kags: which of you is which?

Crow Son: I'm noya

Crow Son: I'm tanaka

Sugar: can't one of you change ur name?  
Sugar: so we can tell who is who?

Crow Son: okay

Crow Son: SHIT  
Crow Son: WE CANT CHANGE OUR NAME FOR 24 HOURS

Hinut: that's what happened to me!!

Kags: how are we gonna tell them apart?

Crow Son: maybe I could just make another user and add it to the chat??

Crow Son: nah bro that'll take too much time.  
Crow Son: besides we'll be able to change our names back in 24 hours

Crow Son: I suppose

Sugar: so which is which?

Crow Son: I'm Noya

Crow Son: no I'm noya

Sugar: for fucks sake guys

Hinut: he swore again!

Kags: shut up dumbass Hinata

Hinut: mean

Crow Son: ask us something only the real noya would know

Sugar: okay  
Sugar: hmmmm  
Sugar: who does Nishinoya like??

Crow Son: Kiyoko-senpai!

Crow Son: Asahi!!!!

Kags: what

Hinut: what

Sugar: okay so whichever crow son said Asahi is the real noya.

Crow Son: I DONT LIKE ASAHI LIKE THAT!

Crow Son: I LOVE HIM

Crow Son: RYUU STFU I DO NOT

Crow Son: I DO SO

Crow Son: RYUU I DO NOT

Crow Son: DO TOO

Sugar: guys plz

Crow Son: DO NOT

Crow Son: DO TOO

Crow Son: DO NOT

Sugar: guys plz stop

Crow Son: DO TOO

Kags: we're getting spammed.....

Sugar: tanaka

Crow Son: DO NOT

Sugar: noya

Crow Son: DO TOO

Sugar: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP

Crow Son: ....

Crow Son: rude

Crow Son: rude

Sugar: -_-

Hinut: I'm gonna log off, my teacher keeps looking at me ugh

Sugar: study well my precious child

Hinut: I will!

_12:31pm_   
_Hinut is now offline!_

Crow Son: Kageyama ur awfully quiet

Crow Son: u okay??

Kags: yes, sorry  
Kags: was listening to a lecture

Sugar: what a good boy  
Sugar: 10/10 job love u platonically :*

Crow Son: gay

Crow Son: you are gay

Crow Son: no I'm not you are

Crow Son: no you are

Sugar: guys plz

_12:37pm_  
 _Azumane Asahi is now online!_

Crow Son: youre gay for asahi

Azumane Asahi: what

Crow Son: I love you Asahi I always have and I always will

Azumane Asahi: What? Who is 'Crow Son'?

Crow Son: ASAHI DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM RYUU IS BEING A BASTARD

Crow Son: I’m Nishinoya

Crow Son: NO IM NISHINOYA THATS TANAKA

Azumane Asahi: I’m so confused.....

Kags: Tanaka and Nishinoya both have their usernames set as 'Crow Son' so we can’t actually tell who is who

Sugar: trust us it is super confusing

Azumane Asahi: are they doing this on purpose?

Sugar: I think it was accidental but they can’t change their names back for 24 hours lololool

Crow Son: rude

Crow Son: rude

Azumane Asahi: so is Noya actually saying he loves me or is that Tanaka joking around?

Sugar: idk I’ll leave that up to your imagination

Crow Son: I’m the real Nishinoya and I love you and I want to stick your dick up my ass and be the father to all my children

Sugar: omfg NO Kageyama is in the chat he is too young for this

Crow Son: no iM THE REAL NISHINOYA AND ASAHI, TANAKA IS BEING A DICK SO PLEASE DONT LISTEN TO HIM

Azumane Asahi: Okay, whoever is the real Noya tell me something only you and I would know.

Crow Son: you use the Panteen brand shampoo to wash your hair  
Crow Son: see I’m the real Noya marry me asahi I love u :*

Sugar: What the fuck

Crow Son: you’re afraid of the dark and have a green nightlight to the left side of your bed  
Crow Son: so I’m the real Noya and asahi plz believe me I would never say something like 'I love u' and 'stick your dick up my ass' on a group chat, that was all tanaka

Azumane Asahi: ....  
Azumane Asahi: both those things are correct....

Kags: Asahi-san is afraid of the dark?

Sugar: ngl I’m not surprised

Azumane Asahi: What is 'ngl'?

Crow Son: it means not gonna lie

Azumane Asahi: oh thanks

Sugar: so who's the real Noya?

Azumane Asahi: the second one  
Azumane Asahi: because Noya knows about my fear of the dark and I’m pretty sure Tanaka doesn’t

Crow Son: thank u asahi (from noya)  
Crow Son: but is no one gonna talk about how Tanaka knows what brand of shampoo Asahi uses?

Sugar: hm yeah I wonder that too

Crow Son: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Crow Son: shouldn’t we talk about the fact that asahi has a night light first?

Sugar: having a night light is perfectly normal and a fear of the dark is a normal phobia  
Sugar: knowing what brand of shampoo your team mate uses on the other hand, is something we should talk about

Crow Son: okay I know this sounds weird  
Crow Son: but the smell of asahi's hair is really strong and nice so I can smell it when I stand close to him  
Crow Son: and my sisters hair smells exactly the same as his  
Crow Son: and there’s bottles of panteen shampoo in the shower at home  
Crow Son: so I figured that’s what asahi uses

Sugar: tanaka what the fuck

Crow Son: tanaka that is fucking disturbing

Crow Son: I WAS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING YUU WOULD KNOW  
Crow Son: AND I FIGURED NOYA MIGHT KNOW THAT

Crow Son: IM NOT A CREEPY STALKER

Azumane Asahi: ......

Kags: the heck is going on

Sugar: tbh Kageyama you don’t wanna know  
Sugar: don’t scroll through the chat

Kags: okay....  
Kags: ttyl im putting my stuff away for lunch

_12:59pm_   
_Kags is now offline!_

Crow Son: WAIT DID YOU GUYS JUST HEAR IT!?

Crow Son: THE LUNCH BELL!?

Crow Son: YES CMON RYUU LETS SNEAK DOWN TO THE CORNER STORE AND BUY GARI GARI KUN

Sugar: wHAT  
Sugar: NO SNEAKING OUT OF SCHOOL DURING SCHOOL HOURS  
Sugar: THATS AGAINST THE RULES

_1:00pm_   
_Crow Son is now offline!_

Crow Son: dw Suga we'll be back in time for vball practise

_1:01pm_   
_Crow Son is now offline!_

Sugar: sigh

Azumane Asahi: I guess we'll see them at practise?

Sugar: yeah  
Sugar: hurry up, Daichi and I are waiting for you outside your classroom.

Azumane Asahi: coming

_1:02pm_   
_Sugar and Azumane Asahi are now offline!_

_chat ended: 1:02pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a super delayed update, things have been hectic with my mock exams + my actual exams in less than 3 weeks (I’m in the Southern Hemisphere so we have our exams at a different time). The school holidays have just been, and my great grandfather passed away, so I didn’t really feel motivated to write during such a sad time. I was also busy with work, and I just realised I turn 16 in 4 days? Like, what the heck!?
> 
> Thanks for sticking around for this chapter, I should hopefully have the next one up within a week, not over a month like this one haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi: Sawamura Daichi  
> Sugar: Sugawara Koushi  
> Azumane Asahi: Azumane Asahi (duh)  
> Noyaaaaaaaa: Nishinoya Yuu  
> Ryuuuuuuuuuu: Tanaka Ryuunosuke  
> En-no-shit-a: Ennoshita Chikara  
> Ki-no-shit-a: Kinoshita Hisashi  
> Narita: Narita Kazuhito  
> Kags: Kageyama Tobio  
> Sunshine/Hinut: Hinata Shouyou  
> Tadashi: Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> Tsukishima: Tsukishima Kei
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!! Please leave kudos if you think I should continue this as a fanfic!! Leave suggestions in the comments!! Constructive criticism and support is welcome too!!


End file.
